


你好，Toni同学

by Kaixinjiuhao



Category: Men's Football RPF
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 09:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18070511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaixinjiuhao/pseuds/Kaixinjiuhao





	你好，Toni同学

“咚咚咚”的敲门声响起，Toni穿着家居服前来开门。  
打开门便看到了穿着一身黑色运动装的金发少年，背着一个双肩背包，好看的手指抓着书包的背带，对他笑眯眯地问好：“你好，Toni同学，我来找你补课了。”  
Toni侧了侧身子，示意他进来，然后盯着他的头发看了看，还是上手摸了一把——“Marco同学，你是来补课的，有必要抹发胶吗？”  
Marco撅了一下嘴，打量了一下眼前人柔贴的金发，还是小声为自己争辩了一下——“可是我觉得这样好看啊。”  
“你怎么样都好看。”Toni说，“走吧，去书房？”

Marco跟着他走到书房坐下，Toni拖了另一把椅子坐在他旁边，看着他慢条斯理地将一个练习册拿了出来。  
“数学？”他笑了笑，“说真的，Marco，你要来补习数学吗？”  
“不可以吗？”来补课的人脸红地反问，气势上却不能落下风，“Toni同学，你是来帮助我的，不是来嘲笑我的。”  
Toni耸了下肩膀，努力收敛了笑意，从笔筒里拿出一支笔递给他，“那你先来做做看，有不会的题问我。”  
Marco接过了笔，很认真地打开自己的练习册，开始做题。  
Toni在一旁支着下巴看他，见他一会儿轻轻地蹙起眉头，一会儿眨眨眼睛，长长地睫毛忽闪忽闪，还时而轻轻咬自己的下唇，将那薄薄的嘴唇咬出淡淡的红色。  
然后他伸出舌头轻轻舔了一下自己的嘴唇——

Toni咳嗽了一声，“你有在认真做题吗，Marco？”  
“有啊。”Marco无辜地转头过来看他，给他指了指自己已经完成的部分，“你看，我都做了好多了。”  
Toni凑过去看他已经写完的题，发现他犯了几个很明显的错误——明显到一眼就能看出来。  
“可是你错了好几道——”Toni在他耳边说道，呼出的气息染红了Marco的耳垂。  
“呀！”Marco又咬了一下自己的嘴唇，眨着他好看的绿眼睛，“那可怎么办呀，我不会做。”  
Toni暗示性地将手扶在他的腰侧，靠近胯骨的位置，“你不乖，Marco，做错了这么多题是要受惩罚的。”  
Marco委屈巴巴地看着他，“拜托了，Toni，做错题是要被老师说的，你帮我做完好不好？”  
“可以呀。”Toni将鼻子凑近他的鬓角，问到了他身上那股清新的香气，然后心满意足地直起身子坐回到自己的椅子上，“那你给我什么报酬呀？”  
Marco眼睛亮了起来，“我就知道！”他得意洋洋地说，然后低下身子在自己的书包里翻找，很快便被他翻出了两包小熊软糖，他献宝一样地递给Toni——“喏，请你吃糖！”  
Toni有些无语。  
他接过小熊软糖，看到Marco忍不住的嘴角上扬，便知道这个小坏蛋有意在捉弄他，于是胳膊一伸将人不容抗拒地揽了过来——“我不要你的糖，糖不够甜。”  
“糖都不够甜呀。”Marco由他抱着，伸手捏了一下他的鼻子，“那什么才能满足你呀？”  
他刻意把“满足”咬得很清晰。  
果然——Toni的吻落在他的嘴角，连带着他低沉好听的声音——“你。什么都没有你甜，只有你能满足我。”  
Marco笑着，用胳膊圈住了他的脖子，松开唇齿，任由Toni的舌头追逐上来，吮吸、纠缠着他的唇舌，品尝着他的津液。  
几乎压榨光空气的亲吻过后，两人已经紧贴地没有一丝缝隙了。可是还不够，他们身上的衣服太多了。  
Toni一只手紧紧的箍住他的腰，将吻密密麻麻地印在他的脖颈上，另一只手去扯他的领口，想要亲吻到他好看的锁骨。  
Marco嘤咛了一声抱住他的头——“去卧室。”  
然而出乎意料的是，Toni拒绝了他——“不，就在这儿。”  
“不要！”Marco看了一眼书桌上的摆设，有些着急——“会弄脏、弄乱的。”  
“这是对你的惩罚——”Toni开始脱他的衣服，“Marco同学，也是让你长长记性，嗯？以后每次你学习的时候，都会想到这个，然后你就知道要好好学习了。”  
“呜——”Marco被他脱到只剩一条内裤，然后被放到书桌上，还在做挣扎：“真的会弄脏的！”  
Toni看他小脸通红，真的是着急了，便也不言语上逗弄他了。轻轻地在他鬓角上吻了吻，安抚他说：“乖，Marco——试试嘛，好不好？我一会儿会清理的，不怕。”  
Marco还是哼哼唧唧地说不要，但是腿却配合着Toni，让他把自己身上最后一丝屏障给扒了下来。  
全身赤裸了之后，Marco感到有些羞涩，想找点东西遮一遮，却发现手边没有什么能遮的东西。  
而Toni落在他身上的目光太热了，那双深如大海的眼睛里，丝毫没有掩饰腾起的欲望，看得他全身都变成了诱人的粉红色。  
可是Toni还穿戴完好地站在那里。  
Marco伸手去脱他的衣服，却被Toni制止了，“我就这么干你。”较为年轻的那个德国人这样宣布，然后将自己挤入了比他大了半岁的德国人双腿之间，只是简简单单地脱下了居家的灰色长裤，而上半身还穿着贴身的白色棉质上衣。  
Toni半硬的性器极具暗示性地抵在他的大腿上，Marco在Toni的硬挺不知是有意还是无意地蹭过他同样兴奋起来的下身时闷哼了一声，双手攀住Toni的后背抱紧，双腿也情不自禁地缠住了他的腰身。  
“这么急吗？”Toni将他的耳朵含在嘴里，又轻轻地咬了咬，“扩张还没做呢，不怕疼吗？”  
然后不等Marco回答，他一边用手抚摸过他光滑的脊背，一边继续开口：“Marco同学，你成年了没有呀？之前有被人干过吗？是不是经常这么报答那些替你完成作业的好学生？”  
“闭、闭嘴。”Marco受不了般用自己的嘴堵上他的，脸红得不行——“Toni Kroos，你真的恶趣味！”  
“因为你太好看了。”Toni没再继续那些荤话，而是很认真地看着他，然后用嘴轻轻地蹭Marco的嘴唇，“你这样子穿，像个中学生一样——让我懊恼为什么没能早点遇到你。”  
——“要是我们能从十几岁就一直在一起就好了。”  
“唔——”Marco的眼圈有点红，他也轻轻地啄着Toni的嘴唇吻，“可是现在也不晚啊。”然后他脑袋微微一歪，故作委屈地看着Toni：“还是说，你觉得我老了？”  
“我可从来没有这样说过。”Toni笑着吻上他，手也圈住了两人的性器来回撸动，听着Marco好听的轻喘声在耳边响起，“是你说自己不再年轻了的——我并不在乎年龄什么的，我只是觉得，如果生命里能再多几年爱你的时光，那该有多好。”  
“Toni——”Marco的眼角完全红了，他把头完全埋到Toni的肩膀上，不让后者看到他通红的眼眶，轻声说道：“其实这样就很好——没有什么值得遗憾的，我们相爱在最好的时光里。”  
Toni抚慰两人前端的手顿了顿，他的眼睛也有些湿润——“你说的对，Marco。”他暂时性地松开了两人的硬挺，将Marco的头从自己肩膀上移开，吻了吻他泛红的眼角，“我们相爱在最好的时光里。”  
Marco眼睛湿漉漉的，也探身亲了亲Toni的额头，摸了摸他柔软的金发。  
“好啦——”多特蒙德的小火箭有些哽咽的柔软的嗓音响起，“我大老远从多特蒙德跑来马德里找你‘补课’，你不把课给我上完吗？”  
他在桌子上用一只手向后撑着身子，一条腿垂下，另一条屈起放到桌子边，拉着Toni的手去探自己的后面，舔了舔自己的嘴唇——“想你了，Toni。”


End file.
